


I want two proposals

by leopardlynx



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuzuru likes bees, knife shoes appreciation society, prose, prose poetry, soft Javi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardlynx/pseuds/leopardlynx
Summary: “I’m half asleep,” murmurs Yuzuru, smiling sleepy down at his dorky lover. “You proposing to me when I’m half asleep?”“Oh. Well. Uh, I thought, uhm.”“I love you so much.”“Oh. I, I love you too. You already know that, I-”“I want two proposals.”“I- what?”~~~~~~~~~~~~In which Yuzuru is sleepy and Javier loves him to bits. also, Yuzuru loves bees.





	I want two proposals

**Author's Note:**

> I love helpful criticism and comments! Obviously, this is a work of fiction and is not intended to be taken as the truth or a 'reenactment' of reality, even though the characters are real people. If you are in anyway offended by this fic please click the 'back' button on your screen. No need to pain yourself reading this
> 
> also thank you my brutal [she says shes not but 76COMMENTSUNOS76] beta unos

On the downslope of a hill, where quiet breezes mingle with the swoosh of a runner’s feet, a house stands proudly. 

There are multiple rooms, all of different undertones like the inner wrists of a group of babbling little children. However, every room consists of two cultures bowing hesitantly - but with underlying excitement and immediate liking to their partner - ready to press awaiting palms on the other and waltz with swishing skirts. 

On the mantelpiece lay four pictures that are all of different backgrounds of hanamis and fiestas, yet all holding two smiling figures, all having one man gently tug the other’s excited movements in by his waist. There are memories and symbols on the mantelpiece as well; delicate-yet-never-tearing paper cranes curl content atop of a fierce bronze-hot-metal-cast of a charging bull. A red and yellow ceramic football figurine has three cracks made by two reckless dancers, later carefully repaired with caring fingertips, one larger, one smaller. 

One room is empty. Here lingers, expectantly, the promise of a curious child - soon to be enveloped into loving arms after being abandoned for so long - to enter and root their wide eyes and excited feet into the wooden structures of the house, to grow into an independent yet entwining branch within the  _ family _ . 

Another room stands empty, but it has a worn floor and it has the visitor’s lingering touch of a man whose hair is retreating from two young-boys-now-adults. 

There is the bedroom - often blooming with high peals of laughter, underlaid by low chuckles and tickles; sometimes but rarely filled with furious arguments ending in tears and two genuine apologies and a hesitant touch of the thumb to the undereye, coming away wet - forever a safehouse. 

There is one quaint dresser, half of the clothes black and tight with blue accents, half lazy sweatpants and football shirts. And in one, small corner in the third-from-the-top-shelf, a gold ring rests on velvet cushions, looking like a medal that’s unique to the world, one that has never been hung around a felt string; one that cannot be won but only be given as a lover’s vow of promise. 

On a worn sofa downstairs, one that holds stories of collapsed bodies after hours of dancing, one man glimpses secretly at the other’s bare fourth finger on his left hand. 

_ He always looked so beautiful adorned in gold. _

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Javier gazes down at the sleeping figure burrowed into his side.  Yuzuru makes little drowsy noises, curling his fingers on Javier’s thigh. Javier is gripped with the sudden overwhelming waves of utter love he has for this man, and knows. Knows that for however he lives, he would need to have Yuzuru Hanyu by his side, that Yuzuru held the core of his heart in his fingers in exchange for his own. 

He knows that he could never leave, for the fear that he could ever hurt the trembling heart he held in his hand, knowing that he would be breaking his own in the process. He knows he needs to marry this man, knows he has already married him in his life, the only thing left to do was a grand gesture that Yuzuru would definitely want. 

Javier isn’t thinking now, only gripped with the urge to shower Yuzuru with his gratitude and love, so he gently pulls his arm from Yuzuru’s grasp and, taking a last, fond look at the sleeping figure, climbs up the stairs with determined eyes and enters a room filled with memories. He pulls out a velvety box. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yuzuru is awake when Javi returns downstairs, shaken from sleep by the cool breeze and the absence of warm hands smoothing down his hair. He rubs his eyes, stretching happily, and Javier thinks after this he will worship the sliver of skin that is peaking from below his shirt. 

“Yuzuru.”

He turns, head tilted in the adorably affectionate way of his, the corners of his mouth stretching into blinding smiles. 

Javier approaches him, nervous yet already knowing the answer in the back of his mind,  shifting down onto one knee in front the couch. The carpet rubs against his skin, slightly uncomfortable, and he thinks he will remember this sensation forever. 

“Yuzuru. I love you - and -”

He stops. He does not know the words, utterly captured by Yuzuru’s crescent eyes. English is such a crude bridge connecting them together, strengthened and unbreakable only by love, and Javier… does not know what words are good enough for his partner. So he tries again, “I love you.” He wonders what Yuzuru is thinking, there is a strange glint in his eyes. “I wish to be with you forever, and-”

“I’m half asleep,” murmurs Yuzuru, smiling sleepy down at his dorky lover. “You proposing to me when I’m half asleep?”

“Oh. Well. Uh, I thought, uhm.”

“I love you so much.”

“Oh. I, I love you too. You already know that, I-”

“I want two proposals.”

“I- what?”

“I want two proposals.” Yuzuru chirps happily. “I want one here, in Spanish, do it again, Javi - and one later, in public, with a lot of cameras and real flowers and bees.”

Javier stares, dumbly. “Bees?”

“Yes. Bees are cute and little and- Javi, do you like bees? I can’t marry someone who doesn’t like bees.”

“I will like bees for you.”

In truth, Javier thinks bees are scary, but then again he thought Yuzuru was too intense and slightly scary when they first met, and here they are. 

“I want to hear you say it in Spanish. Please?” 

So Javier gathers his thoughts, blurts them out in no particular order, going off in tangents about Yuzuru’s soft mouth filled with hard words, his work ethic, the determination in his eyes during old competitions, the pure happiness it was to be with him, every emotion that burst out of him - wondering how Yuzuru was going to understand any of this, and notices during the middle of his speech that Yuzuru’s eyes are fixated on his own, not listening to his words at all, but the tone. He was looking into Javier’s eyes as if he was reading his sincerity, his love, his vows and promises that  _ He was Yuzuru’s and Yuzuru was His.  _

And in the middle of his words, he thinks Yuzuru Hanyu is someone who brought a dash of unique sensibility to every moment in life. And if Yuzuru wants two proposals, Javier is going to give him two proposals. First he would have to arrange some bees. But he would manage, because Yuzuru wants bees and bees are apparently very nice. 

And as he slips the gold ring onto a slender finger, he thinks - how hard could bees be when he had Yuzuru Hanyu?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> come join our discord server! It's full of screaming about le skaters and positivity. https://discord.gg/ysBmtmG


End file.
